Heavy Rain
by slashburd
Summary: He isn't a man to cross but some people choose to ignore the past. M/M slash, don't read if it offends, you have been warned. Moderately explicit, violence, bad language. All reads and reviews appreciated as always!


**A/N: This is loosely set around the time that Legacy were in a feud with Triple H and the McMahons in early 09. Timeline wise its not totally strict but this takes place a while after the night they handcuffed Hunter to the ring. The characters are essentially a vulnerable!Cody and a more heel!Hunter so not strict canon but my Hunter always has that darker side ready and waiting no matter how much DX gear he's clad in.**

**The vague concept for some kind of revenge fic has tormented me for months and its gone through many scribbled ideas but to me the cerebral assassin side of Hunter is always the most interesting and evil. Sledgie in the ring, psycho in the sheets XD**

**Sooooo I hope you enjoy the read. Its a semi-epic brainspew. All mistakes are mine, I have nothing etc...**

**~~x~~**

Randy walked into the packed bar and before ordering a beer looked around to see just who had made the short walk from the arena. A few familiar faces and most of the divas were congregated in a roped off area at the rear of the room, all drinking and chatting away happily. He wasn't in the mood to join in with their frivolity just yet. He hoped that between the shades hiding half of his face and the reputation he'd acquired for being an asshole that people would leave him alone.

He sat at the main bar and ordered a beer with a shot of Jack to chase. It would take several more of them before he was buzzed enough to make enough small talk to try and find someone to warm his bed for the night. From his perch at the bar he could see his colleagues clearly as they started to ease up from the adrenaline rush of another show and watched as they sunk their drinks at half the pace he did.

After six beers, six chasers and a neat double Jack he felt more sociable and ready to make his selection. He'd had most of the eligible men and women once at one time or another and tonight there seemed to be most of them present for him to pick from. On getting to his feet his bladder argued for some attention first and he headed to the bathroom, unaware that there was someone following him closely.

Randy unintentionally swung the door of the empty bathroom back so hard it nearly cracked the tile it smashed into. He nonchalantly made his way over to the waiting urinals, not noticing that the door hadn't closed immediately behind him. It wasn't until he'd completed his bodily functions that he heard the low sound of a throat being cleared and turned around, only managing to zip himself halfway up before his arms fell to his sides.

"What the fuck do you want Hunter? Haven't you got better things to do than prowl around after me? I thought we'd passed that stage years ago."

The bravado in Randy's voice was powered wholly by the alcohol he'd consumed. He knew he was far from the top of Hunter's Christmas list and their recent feud in which he'd been attacking Steph at every turn hadn't helped that matter any. He'd overheard people say that Hunter wasn't happy about the way creative had progressed the storyline but what he didn't know was that the unscripted kiss Randy had given her had been the final straw.

"I just came to congratulate you on your win tonight and to remind you that we have some unfinished business. You wanted Steph that bad Orton? Or did you just want to try your luck at pissing me off again? See kid, you never learn. If you'd listened to that daddy of yours or maybe if you'd listened to me, Flair; hell even Dave, we wouldn't be having this dance right now."

Shaking his head Hunter moved closer and stood nose to nose with Randy, both men feeling the tension building but neither willing to back down. Seconds that felt like hours passed as eyes flickered and the rapid rise and fall of Hunter's chest continued. He shifted slightly which pressed the cool leather of his jacket against the bare skin of Randy's t-shirted arms. He leaned back a little, turning his head to one side and smiled widely. In nothing more than a split second he turned his head back to face Randy and landed a headbutt squarely on the bridge of his nose.

For Randy the last thing he remembered was the distant feeling of Hunter's arm under his own; the support required to shore up his weakening legs as everything went black.

Hunter caught sight of his reflection and reached to dispenser with his free hand, grabbing a handful of toilet paper to wipe the spatters of blood from his face. All he had to do was get Randy out of the bar, into his truck and back to the hotel. Then it was going to be time for Randy to realise that payback was a real bitch.

Slowly he moved through the crowded room, careful to stay out of sight of the rest of the gathered stars and backstage crew. He had his excuse ready prepared, he'd claim to have found Randy face down on the bathroom floor and be giving him a ride back to the hotel. He'd already pointed out to one or two of those he'd been drinking with how much Randy had been putting away on his own at the bar. Exploiting the younger man's recent downhill path into heavy drinking was working perfectly.

The cold air roused Randy briefly and he bore a little more of his own body weight which made it easier for Hunter to load him into the rear seat of the truck. He grabbed the length of rope he'd left in the footwell and lashed Randy's hands together tightly behind his back, ensuring it was a knot that wouldn't slip or slacken. Once satisfied that one more part of his job was done he got into the driver's seat and rolled the truck out of the lot. The hotel was around 3 miles away and the short drive would soon be over.

The minutes passed quickly and once parked up he dragged Randy out and dabbed at the stickying blood that had loosely congealed on the top lip of the younger man's face. It was more than likely that the hotel staff would not look twice at two of the wrestlers coming back drunk or beat, it was hardly a new state of affairs. All Hunter felt obliged to do to complete the charade was sling his jacket around Randy's shoulders to hide the fact that his hands were tied.

With little protestation he ushered a dazed Randy through the hotel entrance and across the thankfully quiet foyer, calling the available elevator and pushing his companion into it roughly.

"Hunter... what the...my fucking face hurts, what did you do to me? Where the fuck are we?"

Randy's voice sat right on the edge of panic. He felt his head swim and it was only his vague recollection and the blurred sight of the flowing dark blonde hair that had given away who he was with. He tried to bring a hand up to touch his stinging nose and realised that his arms were restrained behind his back. He struggled to test the knot but it was solid. There was no way out of the bindings until someone else was willing to relieve him of them.

"Randy, Randy, Randy," Hunter's tone was mocking with more than a hint of sarcasm. "You don't really have the right to ask me for answers, I think its you that owes me the explanation. See, you and Steph. You knock her legit unconscious and then kiss her. Just what part of that was going to make ours a happy working relationship, huh? You hurt what's mine and you'll pay. Surely you remember that being the Evolution philosophy right..."

Hunter moved just in time as Randy surged forward, head down and intent on ramming him in the midriff. He stepped aside and laughed as Randy collided with the wall of the slowing elevator making it bang and wobble slightly. Looking down he saw the younger man crumpled in a pile on the floor, a look of anger and frustration in his eyes as his tongue darted out to taste the fresh blood from where he'd bitten down on his lip.

"Here, let me help you..."

Hunter grabbed Randy by the arm that had just slammed into the wall and hauled him to his feet in one fluid motion. He adjusted the position of the jacket as the bell pinged and the doors opened, deftly concealing the rope ties again. With a firm push to the middle of Randy's back he shoved him out into the corridor and gestured to his left, indicating that they would be heading to his room. For a moment it crossed his mind that Randy might try to run but he gave him the benefit of the doubt, he suspected the kid was wise enough to know that running from him would only make things worse and the punishment more severe.

The keycard opened the door to Hunter's room and he held it back as Randy slunked inside, the reluctance clear in his sluggish manner. Grabbing his jacket and tossing it aside Hunter checked the ties and, once satisfied they were still holding up, guided Randy over to the waiting ladder backed chair. He wrenched Randy's arms up and slid them over the back and then forced him down into the seat. With a sly smirk he strolled over to the mini bar and grabbed a beer, opening it and taking a long drink before returning to where his prisoner sat in a seething silence. He stood behind the chair, not wanting Randy to see the wide smile across his face.

"You think you're clever Hunter but you're wrong. Cody and Ted will soon notice I'm not in the bar. They'll look for me. I don't know what the hell you're playing at with all these scare tactics but you don't scare me Hunter, never have. You'll see."

The edge to his voice belied his true anger at the situation he found himself in. He knew by now his presence would be missed but seeing as his phone hadn't rung yet he sensed the boys would think he'd just found somewhere to go and someone to go with. Ted might call later, a thing they sometimes arranged to help Randy get out of staying the night with someone but Cody had been especially distant lately. He knew that there was very little chance that Cody would be showing any kind of concern for his safety or whereabouts but Hunter didn't need to know that.

Their intimate relationship had ended awkwardly when he caught Randy in bed with Evan. He'd been spending a lot of time with a different training buddy doing extra weights and grappling work which meant less time with his stable mates. Randy concluded that Cody was aware that their little faction wouldn't last forever and, unlike Ted, he didn't have the promise of a real financial package to fall back on if it did all come to an end for him. His ties to both of them were slowly unravelling and it hurt like hell that not only could Randy not have what he wanted, he also couldn't have something he needed.

All his efforts so far to win back Cody's affections had fallen on deaf ears. The trust was gone and would take a long time to win back if he could ever get it back at all. In typical fashion Randy only realised what he'd got when it was gone. It had soon hit home that the chance to fuck Evan was just that and solely driven by carnal and base instincts that had overridden his senses and his loyalties. From rare comics to incessant invites for lunch, dinner, training, anything; Randy had tried it all to no avail. He held out hope but it was a hope that was slowly fading much unlike the begrudgingly acknowledged love that filled his empty heart at the mere sight of Cody's face. For too long he'd felt too damaged to allow himself to feel much at all and it was only the unerring and misplaced faith Cody had shown in him that made the difference. How he kicked himself for throwing it all away on a fuck he couldn't even describe as being worth it.

Randy hoped Hunter didn't have the same knowledge of his somewhat notably loose morals and would bear in mind that eventually someone would notice he was gone. He started to feel the pulse beating in his temples and in his minds eye could see the veins popping through the skin of his shaven head. All he'd wanted was a cold drink and a quiet night, maybe a little sex if he was on his A game. All he'd ended up with was a suspected broken nose, the startings of a mild concussion and wrenched shoulders that had gone past aching and into burning.

"I got a bone to pick with you Orton you know that. I told you a few weeks ago, touch what's mine and I'll rain down hurt on you like you've never known. See, this is just the beginning. Shawn's always telling me that an eye for an eye is what the good book says."

"I must be missing something Hunter, I don't know what the hell you're talking about and so, it seems, neither do you."

"Randy the night is only just getting started. Now I'm just gonna sit down myself, take the weight off. Shall we watch some TV, it might help pass the time?"

The clearly rhetorical question went unanswered and Hunter strode around to the far side of the bed and sat on it, shifting until his back was against the headboard. He grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flicked the flatscreen television to life, the picture paused on a slightly fuzzy image of an empty bed. The icon for 'play' came onto the centre and a low background noise began to feed through the peripheral speakers. After a few moments Hunter's face appeared on the screen and his low tone broadcasted into the room.

"_Hey Randy. If you're watching this then things are going to plan. I'll be as comfortable on the bed behind you as I am right now and don't flatter yourself that I'll be checking you out. And if I've managed to get the rope on I'll see if it does suit you cos that's what Dave always said anyway. So, back to business. Steph. See, that's my wife, the mother of my kids, and all round good woman that I care a lot for. Nobody hurts her. Nobody. Not you, not Vince, not Shane, nobody. And you know what Randy, you touched her. You touched her skin, knocked her out cold and then kissed her while you had me tied up. I'll tell you now you'd better be worried about what I got planned. See, in the next couple of minutes... well... I think you might wanna watch this. You might learn something."_

The video went back to the empty bed as Hunter went out of sight of the camera and Randy took that as his cue to speak, to at least try to get whatever was coming over and done with.

"Hunter, stop playing your games. If you're going to beat me up then just do it. Lets skip your posturing and pathetic attempts at scaring me. Get to what you really brought me here for. I'm not going to apologise to you so let's go. Hit me."

"Pipe down Orton, we haven't got to the good bit yet," Hunter hit the fast forward key and sped through the minutes of uninteresting footage. "Don't make me ruin it by telling you what happens at the end. Hey, shush, here's where it gets good..."

The image slowed back to its normal speed and Randy heard two voices chatting off camera. One was clearly Hunter but the other sounded familiar but too quiet to make it out absolutely. He tilted his head and listened intently, ignoring the closer sound of Hunter slurping the residual beer off the top of the can he was still nursing. Finally he could make out some of the words but the identity of the owner of the second voice still eluded him.

"_So kid, you did great at the gym today. Real impressive for your size."_

_"Thanks, I guess. You... you really mean what you said? That I can make it on my own."_

_"Sure thing. Besides, you got me on board. You know I can put the right words in the right ears for the right guys. Been doing it for years. How'd you think your boyfriend got his push, his first belt?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

"_Would I lie to you, after all the time we've spent together, getting to know one another?"_

"_I suppose not. You've been good to me Hunter, its been a great couple of months, best I've had in a while since... well, you know. I told you all about it a dozen times."_

"_I do know kid and I want to help make that all better. All of it. You, your job, everything."_

"_But what about St..."_

"_Don't worry about that. Just come here and let me have a look at you. Come show me what you've achieved, how you've changed with me helpin' out."_

The second voice grew louder as Hunter appeared on screen, sitting open legged on the edge of the bed, slowly unbuttoning the dress shirt he was wearing. A pair of sweat-pant clad legs appeared and stood between Hunter's. Once his shirt was undone he slipped it off his shoulders and dropped it onto the floor where it was soon joined by the blue t-shirt of his companion. The large tanned hands rested on the slender hips and it was clear that Hunter was taking his time in reviewing the body before him, a closed lipped smile speaking easily-guessed volumes about his thoughts.

"_You look real good kid, this is really paying off," Trailing a hand from the smaller man's waist around to cup the swell of his tight ass Hunter blew his breath out appreciatively. "So show me the rest, let me see how much you've grown, how much our workouts are turning you into a real man."_

_The video showed the sweat pants and boxers being tugged down the toned thighs until they disappeared out of shot. Hunter's hands roamed freely drawing a gasp from the other man that was only just audible on the tape. _

"_You think all this hard work is worth it for me Hunter? I think I'm looking better. Bigger too."_

"_Fuck yeah, you sure bulked out and buffed up kid. I told you what your scrawny body did to me before so God help me now, right?"_

The laughter that filled the room was instantly recognisable. Nobody else had that laugh or let it move their body head to toe when it was genuine. The sound and the movements were so familiar. It was Cody. The Cody that used to be his.

"Hunter, you better not lay a..."

"Shut the fuck up and watch Orton or you'll miss all the action."

Hunter's tone was low and threatening. Randy knew better than to test the man still sat out of his line of sight. He tugged at the ties again and still got the same result. He was going nowhere and accepted that even if he did close his eyes the sounds would still come. After a moment looking at the ground he let his eyes return to their normal level and re-focused on the screen.

Cody was now straddled across a jean clad Hunter, their mouths clamped together kissing loudly and hands groping wantonly. Randy watched on in near horror as Cody grasped Hunter's wrists and pushed him back onto the bed, a wide smile on Hunter's face visible as he was almost horizontal. The kiss only broke when it seemed their breath had almost run out and they moved up the bed, Hunter shoving his jeans and boxers off then pulling Cody to him again.

The half moans and all too familiar sight of Cody's ass, but this time spread wide across strange hips, started to boil Randy's blood. He seethed and realised that he was already grinding his teeth when the noise started to creep through the pounding of his pulse in his ears. He saw Hunter's arm reach out for something from the nightstand beside the bed and knew what it was without needing to look any more closely.

Like the porn channel he wished he hadn't succumbed to watching, the images of Cody's transformed body stirred him in a way he had nothing but contempt and guilt for. He saw Hunter sliding himself into position, his thick shaft glistening as it was obscured inch by inch as he sunk it between the parted and toned cheeks. What stung Randy the most was the lack of protest from Cody. There was no screaming and begging for it to stop, no pleading and writhing to be let go. Instead he heard the breathy moans that always fell from Cody's gaping mouth when he was being filled, the deep groan when he couldn't take any more without movement and then the tap of skin on skin as the two figures moved against each other. When the words came out 'stop' was preceded by 'don't' and every single one cut through Randy like a knife through butter. Those words were his, that body, that man was his. Was.

"Shit, that kid's tight. You remember how that feels Randy, huh? Can't have had a lot inside him before. Feels like he's about to rip my cock clean off half the time. I love his face when I'm up inside him. Kid looks like he's about to cry, face all twisted..."

"You think you're clever Hunter? You think I'm-"

Randy's words were little more than a desperate attempt to block the mental images that were even more damning than the recorded ones. He did recall that face, that look of open-mouthed ecstasy that if silent would be almost indecipherable between pleasure and pain; the throaty groaning that confirmed the sensations racking the pliable and accommodating body. He gulped to try and bring some moisture to his drying mouth, the thought of that expression being put on that handsome face by someone other than him too much to bear.

With a quiet laugh Hunter turned the volume up and rested his head back against some gathered pillows, balls aching as he watched the erotically charged scene unfold, suspecting that the sick side of Randy would be getting off on it on a level he barely knew he had yet. Hunter knew all too well what having a twisted side felt like and what had brought it to the fore in him. His work with Randy was almost complete and he knew that the younger man would either come out of this vulnerable with the remnants of his soft underbelly exposed or he'd live his viper persona every bit as much as The Game had taken over Paul Levesque all those years ago. If the violence wasn't real the malice was growing to be and the dark desires had certainly flourished.

The sex wasn't how Randy imagined it would be. Cody was very much in charge, grinding down when he wanted on the body below, leaning back to invite Hunter to touch and pleasure him which he did with no words necessary. Randy saw the corded muscles tense in Hunter's forearm as he grasped Cody's always impressive cock and worked it slowly at first, speeding up with every call of his name from his younger lover. The pace of the bucked hips and the busy hand grew closer to frantic as the minutes passed by. Meanwhile Randy tormented himself with the stored and now treasured memories of Cody's sounds and scent. He saw Cody throw himself forward with a cry, his body taut to the point of breaking with the strain of his release, the loud growl from Hunter indicating that he too had peaked at near enough the same time. Cody didn't move to release himself which Randy found strange. Instead he lowered himself down to kiss Hunter again, and that's when he saw the thing that would irk him the most about the entire video.

Hunter had clearly been careful to ensure that there was nothing unusual about the rendezvous which would alert Cody to the recording. Their comedown seemed nothing out of the ordinary until he saw Hunter's hand leave its previous resting place on Cody's ass and curl itself into a thumbs up and then an 'ok' sign for the camera. It made Randy want to stop everything, turn the time back and not sleep with Evan or at the very least not get caught. It was his fault that Cody was getting fucked, used up by someone like Hunter who was Randy's only real rival for being the most cold and calculating bastard in the business. He'd watched his boy 'make love' with Hunter but he knew it was all on false pretences. Randy knew Cody wasn't the slut everyone made him out to be that he wouldn't sleep with just anyone, he'd clearly got feelings for Hunter however minor or misguided they might be.

None of Hunter's reasoning for having sex with Cody was genuine; Randy convinced himself it couldn't be. The hand moved back to where it had been and the bodies relaxed together until chatter and laughter filled the air and Hunter extricated himself from the body still enveloping his relaxed member. With a playful tap on the ass he sent Cody to the bathroom to clean himself up. The slender figure slipped gracefully off the bed and padded to the bathroom. When the door clicked shut Hunter slid himself to the bottom of the bed to speak to the camera again. His voice was whispered but the smirk on his lips made the sentiment as clear as the words did.

_"Now you see Randy, that's how to please your boy and with my guidance he's turning into a big one. Working out with me, for me and underneath me. Felt damn good and I hope you enjoyed the show. I think we'll have some food, watch a little TV and then I'm gonna fuck him again. Only this time you're not going to get the privilege to watch. This time, when he's clawing my back," Hunter turned to show the faint claw marks just behind the back of his shoulder before facing the camera again. "He'll be begging me for more, pleading for more of me, deeper inside him and his brain than you ever got."_

With that Hunter clicked the big screen off and rose from the bed, depositing the empty beer can in the bin beside the dresser. He could see that Randy's head was hung down and hoped that his resolve was wavering, that the resolute streak of his personality was going to be shattering inside at what he'd seen. It hadn't take much to curry favour with Cody. He'd listened to his drunken woes after the acrimonious breakup, hooked him up with a better and more expensive personal trainer that he insisted on paying for, made some promises about influence he could have over Cody's fledgling solo career and finally coaxed him into the beginnings of a sexual relationship that he couldn't deny he was enjoying. Hunter loved Steph but she wasn't everything he wanted. Cody completed the picture. He was the happy accident that had started out as revenge but ended up a hot but ultimately disposable fuck that Hunter liked the availability of.

"Enjoy that? I didn't rate the direction but the action in it was pretty good. Lead guy was pretty hot too don't y'think? Wasn't so keen on the easy whore he was fuckin' though."

As the voice grew closer to him Randy grew more uncomfortable with being so helpless. His arms were numb, his cock still achingly hard despite the seedy feeling that powered the rush of blood to it and he wanted nothing more than to get away and stop worrying about whatever Hunter's plans for him were.

"If you're not going to let me go, just do whatever you're gonna do and let me get out of here. I'm serious Hunter, whatever you've got up your sleeve just do it to me. I know there's no talking to you and this whole stunt isn't for nothing."

"You misunderstand me Randy if you think I'm going to fuck you. I had you years ago when you were young, just like Rhodes. You rode me like it was the Kentucky Derby just because you thought it would get you somewhere. Since then you made a career out of working me over in all the wrong ways. Every chance you got you made sure to run into me head on. See, hurting Steph was the last straw..."

"Come on Hunter, you've just showed me a video of you ass fucking a guy, how much respect do-"

"You think Steph doesn't know I play around a little? You think I didn't go home and tell her what I did to you? All the time she was screwin' Angle, Jericho and anyone else she wanted. We live this business Orton, something you clearly haven't learned to do over time, or at least not without getting caught anyways. When push comes to shove though she's still my wife, like I told you earlier, the mother of my kids. Not you, not anyone fucks with that. And so it ends; you hurt me, I hurt you. I dirtied up your boy good and proper, his ass is so wide now I'm betting there's only me can fill it."

Hunter watched with a sly grin as Randy attempted to twist the tension out of his neck and in doing so looked away, his eyes darkened with anger. Nothing he did scared Hunter though, he'd been the angry threatening man for almost a decade before Orton walked on the scene. Anything Randy could do Hunter had the contacts, resources and influence to do twice as hard. He knew that his long time adversary was more than aware of that too.

"So what does this prove? You fucked my ex. Big deal. I don't care Hunter, he's nothing to me now," Randy spat the words but he knew the lack of trademark venom to them undermined every syllable. "He's all yours if you want him."

With one strong hand he felt his chin grasped and realised that Hunter was squatted beside him. Their eyes locked and the gaze held firm, neither willing to cede in their headlong game of chicken where only Cody was ever likely to get hurt.

"If he hadn't played me your messages, showed me your texts and even the cards from the gifts you sent to him I might believe that. Thing is though, I have seen and heard them all. I know you want him back and right now he doesn't want to know because he has me. That's right. He's been riding my balls every night I've called him up no matter how much begging you've done. Thing is he's a good kid, just a little impressionable what with first you and now me filling him up good and proper. He must like 'em mean. Did he like it as rough and... no, don't answer that. It doesn't matter, I already know."

"Fuck you Hunter."

"No, I know where you've been since I last did so I'll pass if its all the same. You listen to me Orton and you listen good. You lay one more finger on my wife and I'll do more than stick my cock up the ass of your dreamboy. I'll shove my entire fist up it and then I'll come after you and beat you until your dental records can't even help put a name to what's left. If you see sense and leave Steph out of this then maybe I can see my way clear to cooling it with Codes and he might come running back to you which I'm sure you've been dying for. He believes just about anything folks tell him when he thinks he can trust 'em... kid's pretty dumb but looking at his Dad and his brother that's no shocker."

Standing to stretch his legs Hunter kept hold of Randy's chin and his gaze turned into a glare. His smirk faded into a thin lipped sneer which told more of how he was getting off on the situation than he realised.

"So do we have deal Randy? I let you go untouched, you get out of here on the proviso that you leave Steph well alone. I let your boy come running back to you and we're all happy. You touch a hair on her head and I'll bust him up so bad he'll be lucky if he can walk again and you'll wind up twice the mess that I could ever make of him."

The words weighed heavy on Randy's mind. He was almost sure he was desperate enough to have a better chance at getting Cody back to agree to almost anything. His pride niggled at him, told him to spit in Hunter's face like he had years ago and tell him to go to hell. It was his sensible side that told him that resistance was indeed futile. Hunter would make his life hell if he agreed and didn't stick to it or didn't agree at all. The chances were that Cody would be lost to him forever and in the bottom of his heart he knew that he didn't want that. It wouldn't be the first time he'd handed his dignity over to Hunter and unless he quickly made a decision to do so again he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"I won't go near Steph again, okay. It's over. Done with. Now just let me go."

Randy kept his tone steady and tried to sound more exasperated than angry. He knew the latter would only prolong the agony. He hoped that the tinge of fear would prove to Hunter it was mission accomplished.

"I know I don't even have to trust you to let you go. You know I'm a man of my word Randy otherwise you wouldn't be sat here now. I can take you down whenever I want, end of story. You know not to to try me, right?"

A slow nod was all that Randy could muster in reply. With a grunted sneer Hunter released his chin and walked behind the chair, unfastening the knotted rope and letting Randy's hands fall to his sides. By then his arms were so dead that he could only barely find the strength to pull them into his lap and rub at them clumsily, done more through instinct than feeling. The aches that started in his hands and wrists slowly climbed the length of his arms to his elbows, the blood now flowing into the deadened limbs

"You need to remember Randy that all the talent comes through me and most of it with me too. You're no exception no matter what kinda big dog you think you are today."

Hunter's laugh was cold and indicative that the final word on the issue was going to be his. He cast his eyes over Randy head to toe and wondered if he had made the job of Randy that he'd always wanted to. In truth he was disappointed that it had been as easy to take him down but he was young, he'd learn. One day someone would come after the things Randy cherished and Hunter knew his reaction would be the same. The aim of the game was to bite first and hardest, mark territorial boundaries and set the tone. All challengers to the throne were welcome but he'd yet to meet one fit to take his crown. In Randy he saw the spark that one day maturity would turn into a raging flame and Hunter intended to feed it and fan it. To tend it until it would burn independently and he could consider it a job well done.

Randy flicked his eyes over the welts that had formed around his wrists, hardly able to believe that his hands were free. For a moment he considered getting to his feet and punching Hunter in the mouth but he was afraid of two things. Firstly he didn't know if he'd be able to stop once he'd started. Secondly he knew that whatever he did affected more than just him and them; Cody was young and innocent. His Dad and Dustin had kept him from the harsh side of the business for too long and then left him to become the chosen pray of many men around the locker room. Most he fought off or wasn't interested in. The two he'd had most to do with were now bartering and brokering with his affections. In his heart Randy felt crushed that his one misdemeanour had left Cody at the mercy of someone as single minded as Hunter. All he could do was to get him away as soon as possible whether or not he still wanted to give their relationship another chance.

As he stood Randy turned to face his captor and noted the strong arms crossed and obscuring a strip of Hunter's chest. The silence wasn't awkward and he couldn't understand why he didn't simply run to the door and slam it behind him the second he had a chance to. In his mind a feeling of familiarity hit him hard and he regressed back to the days when he wanted nothing more than to feel those hands all over him, to be forced to his knees and made to swallow heavy load after heavy load out of duty, subservience and a perverted kind of love he'd become obsessed with obtaining.

The sense of connection broke the circuit of Hunter's driven anger and hatred for a mere second or two. He too zoned back to the days when Randy was his pet, the one thing he wanted more than anything he'd wanted more in the world. As it had turned out he was little more than a trophy, the exact same feeling he'd had fucking Cody. More than a notch on a bedpost but without the kind of connection that had made his sex with Shawn or Steph special for so many years. Blinking his eyes slowly to clear his mind he saw Randy turn and head for the door, his gait slow and lopsided, the sobering of his mind a rapid one that his body hadn't quite caught up with.

"Orton?"

Randy replied just has his hand connected with the handle but didn't turn around.

"What?"

"Don't make me hurt him."

**~~x~~**

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too brain breaking for all and any that made it to the end! All reads and reviews are appreciated as always!**


End file.
